lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy/Emmy - Dialogues
First : Rush: "Huh? What're you doing here, old lady? : Warrior Woman: ''"Wha—excuse me? Do I even know you?" : Rush: "Oh, oops. Um, I thought you were someone else..." : Warrior Woman: "Hmph! Make sure you have the right person next time!" : Rush: "S-sorry..." : Warrior Woman: "Hmph... I'll let it slide this time. Of course, that's on the condition that there's never a second." : Rush: "Huh? What're you doing here, old lady?" : Warrior Woman: ""Old lady?!" Excuse you! Who the hell do you think you are?" : Rush: "Huh? ...I guess I mistook you for someone else. Totally look the same, though..." : Warrior Woman: "You're awfully rude to people you've just met." : Rush: "S-sorry!" : Warrior Woman: "Hmph... I'll let it slide this time. Of course, that's on the condition that there's never a second." Anywhere but Elysion: : Warrior Woman: "Calling someone "old lady" is rude and inconsiderate... especially when they aren't old!" Elysion: : Warrior Woman: "Calling someone "old lady" is rude and inconsiderate. Besides, I am far from old!" Second : Warrior Woman: "Hm? You again." : Rush: "Uh." : Warrior Woman: "You don't look happy to see me." : Rush: "Uh, n-no, that's not true! Say, ol—O beautiful young maid, what're you doing around here?" : Warrior Woman: "Training. In my family it's the rite of passage to travel the world." : Rush: "Huh... Sounds pretty tough. Take care of yourself, okay?" : Warrior Woman: "Thank you." : Warrior Woman: "Hm? You again." : Rush: "Uh." : Warrior Woman: "You don't look happy to see me." : Rush: "Uh, n-no, that's not true! Say, ol—O beautiful young maid, what're you doing around here?" : Warrior Woman: "Training. In my family it's a rite of passage to travel the world." : Rush: "Huh... Sounds pretty tough. Take care of yourself, okay?" : Warrior Woman: "...Ahh. Thank you." : Warrior Woman: "You're not as inconsiderate as I thought." Nagapur, if Celapaleis was the first encounter: : Warrior Woman: "You're surprisingly...nice." Third : Warrior Woman: "You're looking well." : Rush: "Heya, Ms. Young Maiden." : Warrior Woman: "...Right. So, could you not call me that? It sounds ridiculous, to say the least." : Rush: "Well, it's not like I know your name." : Warrior Woman: "Oh?" : Rush: "..." : Warrior Woman: "The name's Emmy." : Rush: "Nice to meet you for real, finally. I'm—" : Emmy: "Rush Sykes, call you Rush, right?" : Rush: "What? C-can you see into my brain?" : Emmy: "Perhaps! Of course, it wouldn't be very difficult..." : Warrior Woman: "You're looking well." : Rush: "Heya, Ms. Young Maiden." : Warrior Woman: "Could you please not call me that? It sounds ridiculous, to say the least." : Rush: "Well, it's not like I know your name." : Warrior Woman: "Oh?" : Rush: "..." : Warrior Woman: "The name's Emmy." : Rush: "Nice to meet you for real, finally. I'm—" : Emmy: "Rush. Rush Skyes. Right?" : Rush: "Wha-? How did you know?!" : Emmy: "I have my ways." : Warrior Woman: "You're looking well." : Rush: "Heya, Ms. Young Maiden." : Warrior Woman: "...Right. So, could you not call me that? It's rather bothersome, to be honest." : Rush: "Well, it's not like I know your name." : Warrior Woman: "Oh?" : Rush: "..." : Warrior Woman: "The name's Emmy." : Rush: "Nice to meet you for real, finally. I'm—" : Emmy: "Rush. Rush Skyes. Right?" : Rush: "Wha-? How did you know?!" : Emmy: "I have my ways." : Warrior Woman: "Hm, you're looking as cheerful as ever." : Rush: "Heya, Ms. Young Maiden." : Warrior Woman: "...Right. So, could you not call me that? It sounds ridiculous, to say the least." : Rush: "Well, it's not like I know your name." : Warrior Woman: "Oh?" : Rush: "Oh." : Warrior Woman: "The name's Emmy." : Rush: "Nice to meet you for real, finally. I'm—" : Emmy: "Rush Sykes, call you Rush, right?" : Rush: "Wha!? C-can you see into my brain!?" : Emmy: "Perhaps! Though in this case, it's not much of a challenge." : Emmy: "Take care, Rush." Fourth : Emmy: "What's the purpose of my training? Well... a lot of things. But in general, training the mind and spirit, I'd imagine." Fifth : Emmy: "You're still searching for your sister, aren't you? I wish there was something I could do to help..." Sixth : Emmy: "Of course I keep in touch with my family. That's how I know about you." Seventh : Emmy: "I thought I'd done plenty of training, but I still can't even light a candle to Mother... But there's no way I'm giving up now." : Emmy: "I thought I'd done plenty of training, but I still can't even light a candle to Mother... But I can't give up." Category:Dialogues